The use of fuses in microelectronic circuits is widespread. Fuses may provide a convenient way of encoding information permanently in a device, such as for purposes of redundancy, unit identification, providing allowed operating ranges, for example. Fuses can also be used to adjust the speed of a circuit by adjusting the resistance of the current path, for example. An integrated circuit device, for example a microprocessor, may contain sensitive information stored in programmed fuses. A concern with conventional fuse arrays, however, is that voltage contrasts between blown and un-blown fuses could be detectable by hackers or counterfeiters with malevolent motives.